Tinwe United
Team Biography Founded by the noble-born sons of a coastal settlement on the eastern edge of the shining isle of Ulthuan, Tinwë United was more of a club rather than a a proper Blood Bowl team. The boys enjoyed putting on the uniforms and running practice drills and then knocking off early to go hear their bards sing their praises. Victory has consistently eluded the team over the course of its millenia of existence, though this has little troubled them. To them, the purpose of Blood Bowl was symbolic. All they had to do was shine; base numbers meant nothing. What did it matter if the other team had more -points-, after all? They were still low-born savages, scrabbling in the mud. Unfortunately for them, supporting a Blood Bowl franchise is expensive. The noble family which had supported them since near the dawn of time recently managed to fully expend their last resources with a certain finality, investing their residuals in a mercantile adventure to sell a breath-freshening concoction to the dwarves of the east. Stepping in to this void is an outside, an elf who has spent his life traveling the world. His name is Ingorian Shenwalfe, and his passion is sport. With the recent change in team ownership, the philosophy of the team has changed as well. No longer is mere pageantry held as worthy of Tinwë United. Ingorian Shenwalfe has a clear goal; to show the world that Blood Bowl is a game of finesse above all else, and that the Firstborn are the unchallenged masters of that trait. History During the entire Age of the Impetuous, Tinwë United faced nothing but other Elf teams. This stifled their growth immensely, and modern day fans are deeply scornful of this era of 'elf ball'. On the way back to the shining shores of Ulthuan from a foreign tour, the vessel leased for their voyage breaks apart in the midst of a terrible storm at sea ( never trust a Blood Bowl promoter to worry for your safety! ). While adrift and attacked by sharks, Valinor Silvrenruth fended the beasts off by punching the largest of them in the nose, triggering a feeding frenzy centered on the stunned shark. Tinwë United was the winner of the thirty-eighth Warpstone Invitational in second year of the Age of the Sage. They achieved this signal honor not through any ability of their own, but because the fifteen other teams each beat, bludgeoned and shivved each other into oblivion. In the second week of the Season of the Sun during the 354th year of the Age of Seafarer, team captain Valinor spent an entire match trading punches with the Ogre Wu Han Ho, center of the Jarlsburg Jarls. Afterwards, Valinor was quoted as saying," He was no shark." Players *Ienora Hokahey *Palidos Samôn *Vedul Horbas *Rŷn Ilhindgolf *Abin Daur *Candbrannon Dawdelos *Elenath Raen *Hâllind Mōr *Narchan Tarchol *Ortossi Uialyf *Jorator Rhovian *Jeesh Canori *Ingorian Windglaive *Valinor Silvrenruth *Tirnen Thirgail *Faebellaien Augglinarin *Agorbaar Feltanmae *Yalayondan Ealalond *Risscon Falaron *Hacadorton Aldavathar *Yalayondan Aerarina *Rhhasdolen Wernarsyr *Harcadorton Falaron Coaching Staff *Culitirith Abonnen Category:Teams Category:Season II Category:Pro Elves